powerrangersboomfandomcom-20200214-history
Matthew Cook
Matthew Cook is a student at Angel Grove High School, a classmate of the Rangers and an unspecified athlete of the football team. He is Kimberly's boyfriend and later, ex-boyfriend. Character History to be added After watching Kim activate her Gravezord, Matt soon figures out that she is an older Kimberly and puts the pieces together that his best friends are the Power Rangers. Matt confronts them about it after their monster battle, at first promising to keep it a secret if they just be honest with him. The five reluctantly don’t say anything and Matt gets angry about their lies and storms off. Personality Matt is a friendly individual who despite being a jock, does not conform to the social standards of the hierarchy of high school and goes out of his way to be helpful to others. He is shown to be very understanding, patient and down to earth. He also shows strong affection and devotion to Kimberly, even going so far as to look for her during the first monster attack in Angel Grove when everyone else was fleeing for their lives (unaware she is the Pink Ranger). However, Kimberly's secret duties as a Power Ranger causes him to develop hints of bitterness toward her as he tries to make their relationship work but ends up feeling it is a one-sided effort as her lying begins to cause the relationship to slowly deteriorate after being stood up on dates while she was on missions. After Matt was abducted by Rita and subjected to experiments for months to create a Putty duplicate that could think and act exactly like him using extracted memories and thoughts, Matt showed resilience and figured out a way to escape back to Earth from the Moon. But the process Rita subjected him to did an untold extent of psychological damage, as he has memory lapses and is currently suffering a severe case of PTSD that includes minor catatonia, lack of eating, avoiding communication with friends and family and terror induced acts of isolation. Matt recovers from this a short time later, but isolates himself from the Rangers. While they at first think he's upset with them about something, he admits to Kimberly after she confronts him that it's instead because he feels he has a special connection to the Rangers, wanting to protect them from danger. During a zord battle with the Ranger Slayer's Gravezord, Matt jumps a police barrier and rushes to the scene. He's spotted by the Gravezord and alt-Kimberly says his name, proving a further connection to him. The Rangers make him promise to never pull a dangerous stunt like that again, but he only promises to tell them first. He does so later during a double monster-attack, but the Rangers don't answer since they are heading to the scene. Matt encounters Ranger Slayer re-activating the Gravezord, and is exposed to her by falling rubble. It becomes clear to him who she is, especially when she apologizes for not telling him. Later, it becomes clear that Matt has put the pieces together, and he confronts the Rangers with knowledge of their identities, but insists they tell him themselves, or he will walk out of their lives forever. However, due to the Rules of the Ranger, they cannot, so he leaves. Notes * to be added Behind the Scenes * to be added References Category:PR Civilians Category:PR Comic Characters